Even the darkest night will end and the sun will rise
by LoveLesMis
Summary: Enjolras is the leader of the revolution. The only love he has ever felt was for the cause. This was all about to change when he meets Belle a street urchin best friends with Eponine Thenadier.
1. First Impressions

**OK guys I made a new character because I really wanted Enjolras to have a love interest, but I didn't want to ruin the Eponine/Cosette/Marius relationship. I hope you like it :) Let me know what you think.**

Belle was a young girl with long dark brown hair, with brown eyes and a warm smiling living in Paris during the French Revolution. She hadn't exactly had an easy life so far. Her father left her mother when she was 3 years old and 10 years later her mother died. Since then she had been living on the streets, fighting every day for the very right to stay alive.

She wasn't alone at least, she stayed with her best friend Eponine whose parents had also abandoned her and from time to time her younger brother Gavroche would drop in to see them. On that particular cold snowy day the students planning the revolution were out trying to drum up support from the people on the street the people they had sworn to protect. The very sight of them made her sick, there she was freezing her arse off with a thin shirt and long skirt protecting her from the harsh winter winds whilst they were fully wrapped up with coats scarfs and boots. 'They're just as bad' she thought to herself. Eponine was crouched by her side, they had been in the same spot for 3 days now, and this was the first they had seen of the students. "I'll be back in a minute 'Ponine, I just want to see what's going on" Belle promised Eponine, she smiled sweetly back at her.

Belle walked out into the street the snowflakes landing on her face burned and the cold wind ate away at any exposed skin which was a lot for her. Just then she felt a warm hand on her cold elbow, "excuse me mademoiselle" she heard a man's voice behind her, his warm touched made her skin tingle. She turned around to see one of the students with a handful of flyers looking at her, when their eyes met she felt something she had never felt before, the sight of him warmed her from the inside, for the first time she knew what love felt like. 'Can he feel this too?' she thought, "I'm Enjolras" The man said, "Belle" she replied, he took her hand and kissed it softly. "You're freezing." Enjolras said worriedly, he undid all the gold buttons on his coat took it off and placed it around her shoulders, he then took of his scarf and placed it round her neck. "Enjolras" another man's voice shouted in the distance, Enjolras looked to where the shout had come from then turned back to look at her again. He was truly beautiful, his blonde curly hair fell perfectly around his face which made his bright blue eyes stand out. "Look I have to go, but if you ever need a place to get warm or you want to come and see me, come to the ABC Café, I'm there every night. I hope to see you again." He said truthfully, he kissed her on the forehead, lingering here just long enough to show her he felt the same. "Goodbye" He whispered running towards the shout.

**Its quite a shot chapter but just wanted to introduce the characters. Please review.**


	2. The 'Marble Man' breaks

**Ok, a bit more of a tragic chapter, also introduces a few more characters. I know Enjolras is meant to be the marble man but maybe love changes him? I don't know, have a read and tell me what you think.**

Later that night Belle had left Eponine sleeping covered by a blanket one of the students named Grantaire had given her after Enjolras had left, he smelt of booze and seemed drunk out of his mind but who was she to be picky over company?

She clung to the jacket Enjolras had given her; it still smelt of him, it comforted her, just like his kiss had. But she knew they could not be, no matter how much either of them wanted it, and they were from different worlds. Just then she felt a rough hand push her up against the cold stone wall, "how much do you cost?" a voice whispered in her ear, "no monsieur I do not sell myself for money" She said worriedly trying to get away from him. "That's a shame" he whispered cruelly, he kissed her on the lips, she tried to push him away but he was much stronger than her, "please monsieur" she whispered, he kissed down her neck, this gave her chance to shout "Eponine, Eponine help!" "you shouldn't have done that you little slut" he said angrily, his fist hit her hard in the face she cried out in pain, he then kicked her hard in the ribs, she felt for sure there was no way at least one of them wasn't broken. She then felt something sharp enter her side. She looked down to see the man pulling a blood stained knife out of her side. Just then someone pulled the man off her, and pull her off the floor.

"Monsieur please let me ago, I've done no wrong" she cried out, the pain she felt was almost unbearable, "Belle its ok, I'm not going to hurt you" Enjolras whispered, knowing he was holding her took the pain away "Enjolras" she whispered. He pulled her closer into him and she winced loudly in pain, he looked down to see his hand and her shirt were covered with blood. "Oh god, he must have stabbed you" Enjolras said worriedly, "Don't you fret monsieur, you're here, to die by your side would be a heavenly way to die" Belle said trying to reassure him, "you're not going to die, I won't let you die, I can't lose you, I've only just found you" Enjolras cried, tears were now running down his face. Seeing him cry was strange, watching tears roll down his perfect face looked unnatural. "Don't cry monsieur" Belle said soothingly. "Joly! Joly!" Enjolras shouted, they weren't too far away from the ABC Café hopefully someone would hear him. "Enjolras I – I …" before she could finish the sentence she passed out her body going limp in Enjolras's arms.

-The ABC Café-

"Where's Enjolras? He's never late" Marius thought aloud next to him. "Maybe he's drunk" Grantaire mumbled from behind the bar, "Grantaire no one else has the chance to be drunk, with the amount you drink" Joly joked. "Someone has to keep the revolution jolly, Joly" Grantaire giggled to himself, "very witty" Joly replied. "Did you hear that?" Marius asked. "No" Courferyac replied. "It was someone shouting, it sounded like Enjolras" Marius explained. "Everyone shut up" Joly ordered. Silence rang through the Cafe. When suddenly a shout came "Joly, Joly" this time everyone heard it. Joly sprung to his feet "Marius come with me" Joly said, Marius got to his feet along with Courferyac running towards the shouts.

When they had reached Enjolras they saw him clinging to a lifeless body tears rolling down his cheeks. "Enjolras what happened?" Joly asked worriedly, never seeing his friend in this state before. "She got stabbed, and she's passed out, Joly you have to help her please." Enjolras sobbed. "I need light, and somewhere clean, the Café is the closest, Marius you take her, Enjolras maybe you should go get some sleep" Joly ordered, "no, I want to be the one to do it" Enjolras said surely, getting to his feet slowly and walking in the direction of the Café.

**Please leave a review if you like it! I promise Enjolras won't be this soppy all the way through. Also what do you think of maybe exploring the Marius/Cosette/Eponine relationship? Maybe having Eponine fall for Grantaire? As he helps mend her broken heart? Tell me what you think?**


End file.
